The Gladiator - Close Call
by Just.Another.Bored.Guy
Summary: When I turned back to the monster, it was just ready to charge at me.. I dodged just in time, I felt stupid getting distracted in this sort of situation. I looked for a suitable weapon for me among the things the crowds had thrown into the arena.. I decided upon the sturdiest looking sword there was.. Except it was just right at the dragons tail..


As I looked back at the crowd, I saw a dark hooded figure that looked really out of place there. I noticed he wasn't staring at the monster but directly at me, sent a chill down my spine. When I turned back to the monster, it was just ready to charge at me. I dodged just in time, I felt stupid getting distracted in this sort of situation. I looked for a suitable weapon for me among the things the crowds had thrown into the arena. I decided upon the sturdiest looking sword there was... Except it was just right at the dragon's tail.

I took a second to decide if I should go for it or not. The Dragon didn't even give me that second as he started charging at me again. I had a feeling I was going to die if I keep getting distracted like this. So I just ignored everything and took a small knife and charged at the dragon's tail. Of course it turned around to knock me away with its tail... I jumped over the tail and threw the knife at its head. It bounced off its scales as expected and the dragon followed the sound.

I took this chance to duck under it and grab the sword... I rolled away after grabbing it and the crowd cheered. I smiled at my little achievement... Anyways back to the problem at hand. The Dragon moved back and opened its mouth wide. It suddenly lunged at me and tried to take a bite out of me. I quickly threw the sword into its mouth hoping it would cut him up inside. What I didn't expect was it to get caught in the bite and keep its mouth open. Felt like everything was just against me in this fight.

Again, I looked around for another sword and there were a few on the arena floor. They looked like used swords though that would just break easily in one strike... And Luck was never on my side but still I grabbed the nearest one... And struck at its head while it was busy trying to get rid of the earlier sword. And as if I jinxed myself, it broke in half after that one strike.

I broke out in laughter which I'm sure made the crowd think that I had snapped... And to be honest I had, I ran around the arena grabbing all the swords there was. The Dragon had already decided I was harmless after that last strike and kept busy trying to shake out the sword. After I finished gathering the swords I threw them one by one at the dragons head. Well duh, most of them bounced off or missed completely but two swords actually made it into its mouth this time. And since the mouth was already stuck open, the dragon had no choice but to swallow them.

It glared at me as if I just pissed it off even more, I just stood there staring back at it... I know that the swords will take a little time to do some damage to its neck and stomach. It rushed towards me and I tried to dodge to the side but the wings just clipped me and threw me away. I was starting to run out of stamina at this point and I'm sure the crowd could see that. The dragon went headfirst into the arena wall and managed to use the force to snap the stuck sword into pieces.

Just great, I was already close to passing out and now he is free to use his mouth... And just as I thought he was going to use Elements now. He starts by gathering the air around him and using the wind element to throw me up in the air with a small tornado. As I was stuck in the air flailing around I tried to maneuver to a better place to fall down. I ended up falling near the wall, I noticed that the crowd had thrown some new weapons in.

The Dragon was starting to slow down noticeably so I thought the earlier swords were finally doing some damage. I finally found a spear which looked good, I grabbed it quickly and lunged at its stomach. After pulling it back I noticed there were a few holes along its neck with blood streaming out. I stuck the spear in one of the larger holes and tried to slice it all the way down to its belly. Of course the spearhead broke off halfway through but the damage was done already and the dragon fell.

I had won.


End file.
